


Not Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi hummed softly as she woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her back, feeling herself arch contentedly underneath her girlfriend’s fingers. The sun was shining lazily through the window, she could hear the coffee maker gurgling, Will had successfully saved Riley from Whispers (and vice versa), and everything was right and perfect in the world. Nomi probably couldn’t have imagined a better morning, all things considered.</p><p>Well, there was just one thing…<br/>----</p><p>OR: The morning after the season finale for Amanita and Nomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave tips and thoughts in the comments! Hope you enjoy!

Nomi hummed softly as she woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her back, feeling herself arch contentedly underneath her girlfriend’s fingers. The sun was shining lazily through the window, she could hear the coffee maker gurgling, Will had successfully saved Riley from Whispers (and vice versa), and everything was right and perfect in the world. Nomi probably couldn’t have imagined a better morning, all things considered.

Well, there was just one thing…

“Wake up, Sunshine,” Amanita whispered, hands moving up to rub Nomi’s shoulders as she planted a kiss on Nomi’s cheek. “I’m getting breakfast ready.” Nomi let out a small groan as she stretched to wake up the rest of her body.

“If you hadn’t said that, I would be trying to convince to get back in bed with me.” Nomi said as she sat upright to face her girlfriend. She looked Amanita up and down flirtatiously, “In fact, I might try that after breakfast.”

Amanita giggled, “I bet you will,” she said as she moved off the bed and towards their kitchen, a slight sway to her hips. Nomi smiled the same dopey, in-love smile she knew stretched across her face whenever Amanita did things like this, whether those things be making breakfast or helping her hack into BPO’s servers. Nomi rolled out of bed and did her best to fix her hair while walking into the kitchen, though she was sure she was only making it worse.

“What time is it?” Nomi asked as she pulled their respective coffee creamers out of the fridge (Nomi liked hazelnut, and Amanita was unable to live without french vanilla creamer in her coffee).

“Around eleven, pretty early considering how late we stayed up.” Amanita responded, and Nomi let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. Amanita had volunteered to stay up with her as she took her turn guarding Riley and Will. Since Riley was still recovering from some of the drugs that BPO had put in her system and Will was dead asleep, the cluster had decided to take turns watching over them, just until they were sure that they were safe. Well, relatively safe, they all knew that BPO wouldn’t let them go easily. When Nomi’s turn came around, Amanita insisted on waiting up with her, and they blasted their favorite songs from the 80’s the whole time. If it was possible, the whole thing made Nomi fall in love with her even more.

“Babe, Could you pretty please get down the plates?” Amanita asked, breaking Nomi out of her thoughts.

“Sure,” Nomi said, smiling at the sight of her trying to do a fancy chef flip with the eggs she was preparing. Nomi set the plates down on the counter and Amanita slid the eggs onto them while Nomi poured the coffee into their respective mugs. They settled into a well rehearsed rhythm as they finished preparing breakfast and moved to the table, and Nomi couldn’t keep from thinking how used to it she was. She used to think that repetition was boring, but she looked forward to everyday that she woke up with Amanita. Nomi had told her that she loved her and they had been living together for over a year, and given that it was legal now, there shouldn’t be any problems (if you’re ignoring BPO), but Nomi just couldn’t get up the courage to ask her girlfriend to marry her.

Come out as trans? It took a while, but yeah. Tell Amanita she was mentally linked to strangers? Trust had always been a big part of their relationship, so no biggie. Ask the love of her life to marry her?

Now _that_ was terrifying.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Amanita asked from across the table before taking a long, slow sip of her coffee.

“Just thinking, babe.” Nomi said.

“Now I, personally, can’t read your mind, but that seemed like some pretty intense thinking.” Amanita smiled reassuringly at her, “You know if something’s bothering you, you can always talk to me about it.”

“I think that part of our relationship was cemented when I told you about the whole sensate thing.”

“It should have been, but you always worry about little things that you shouldn’t. I bet it’s nothing.” Amanita paused, and her nose squished just a tiny bit, like it did when she was worried. “Unless it’s a sensate thing. Like, I can pack our bags and we can be on our way to that cop and the cute DJ in, like, an hour.”

“I promise it’s nothing,” Nomi smiled, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You don’t get that worried face over nothing.” Amanita argued.

“Babe, trust me, my mind isn’t anywhere but here, and I’m very, very happy.” Nomi promised, a clear contentedness seeping into her words, masking whatever apprehension she was feeling about their future as a couple.

Amanita gave her a doubtful, side-eyed look. “I’m going to check on the cinnamon rolls that I have in the oven. Don’t get abducted by a vague yet menacing government agency while I’m away.”

“Promise.” Nomi said, watching her walk across their mostly put back together apartment. For a second her thoughts flashed to the sapphire and ruby engagement ring (that she totally hadn’t gotten off of the black market, thank you very much) that she had tucked into her sock drawer. She wondered for the millionth time why she hadn’t already asked Amanita to marry her, and she realized that she probably would have asked her right there if their future wasn’t called into question by BPO and whoever else was after her and the rest of the cluster.

Nomi shut her eyes and let her head lean the slightest bit back, half of a sigh escaping her lips as she drew from Capheus’s optimism. They were going to be fine, the cluster would find a way to be relatively safe and happy, and eventually she would ask her girlfriend to be her fiance. She then felt Capheus reach back mentally, briefly and just to double check she was okay. For some reason this made her smile stretch a little bit further.

Things were going to be all right, not today, not yet, but soon. She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Friendly reminder, anyone is capable of writing fanfic. If you want to, even if you're not sure you can, I would totally encourage you to write some Sense8 stuff and post it. It doesn't have to be long or read like a literary classic, but it would be super chill and the fandom would probs really appreciate it. (Also I will 10/10 be okay with being someone's beta if it is needed, just leave a request in the comments with your email or something) 
> 
> Just sayin'. 
> 
> Also thanks so much for reading this and I really hope you liked my fic.


End file.
